Caffeine
by Lucas Ryouta
Summary: 'Nada es peor que los dramas de cierto gato negro. Es que no puede ir un día a comprar juegos de computadora porque ya lo está buscando hasta el infinito.' Diez drabbles. (KuroKen)


**¿Como cuánto tendré sin escribir KuroKen? Ni idea, igual ya era hora.**

**Idea simple, resultado de los roles con el Al. (?)**

**Canción: ''Caffeine - Yoseop Yang.''**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos autores. No hay fines de lucro ni ámbito de mala fe.**

**Advertencias: Ninguna en especial... si acaso lime, yaoi implícito, directo, etc. Son drabbles así que hay diez tipos de situaciones.**

* * *

**Caffeine**

**.**

_**I. Mocha**_

Hay veces en las cuales Kenma compara su vida a lo diferente que era en el pasado. Antes no interactuaba con sus compañeros de clase y prefería mil veces a su Nintendo DS. Esto no ha cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora está rodeado por un montón de raritos. Y sonríe discretamente, de no ser por Kuroo estaría solo como en el pasado. Mientras escucha cómo Lev le pide disculpas a su capitán (mandó un balón fuera del área) el setter sigue presionando botones en la comodidad de la banca.

Hasta que... — _¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí holgazaneando?! ¡Vuelvan a calentar!_

_**II. Frappé**_

Cada vez que Tetsuro se quedaba a dormir siempre se duchaba primero, esto no sería muy importante sino fuera porque dejaba su celular en el escritorio. A las nueve de la noche recibía mensajes y Kozume en el interior tenía un gatito curioso queriendo despertar, _queriendo saber. _De nuevo, como desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas, el teléfono móvil vibró. _¿Por qué siempre a esa hora? ¿Quién le mandaba textos? ¿Acaso salía con una chica? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? _

A saber si fue por celos o mera curiosidad, Kozume abrió el teléfono. Sus ojos color ámbar se mostraron extrañados gracias al nombre en la pantalla _—El búho._ —seguido vio la nota: _''Ohohoho. ''_

Todos los mensajes en la bandeja de entrada eran algo así y las respuestas de Kuroo no cambiaban mucho. _—Búho... mensajes inútiles..._

_''Bokuto. ''_

Fin del misterio.

_**III. Au lite**_

Nada es peor que los dramas de cierto gato negro. Es que no puede ir un día a comprar juegos de computadora porque ya lo está buscando hasta el infinito. Yaku le había llamado preguntando si se encontraba bien; Yamamoto hizo lo mismo. ''Casualmente'' se encontró con Akaashi Keiji, aunque con él no compartió otra cosa que un: _—Hola._

Al llegar a casa subió a su habitación. _—Kuroo, no voy a irme al otro lado del mundo_. —Musita fastidiado.

Pero esto lo ignora el de hebras azabache, lo toma entre sus brazos y lo llena de besos en las mejillas, comportamiento muy extraño en su relación. E iba a reprenderle, sin embargo se le adelantó:

—_Prometí cuidarte, es todo. _

_**IV. Con Panna**_

De nueva cuenta llegó a su casa sin avisar, costumbre de hace algunos años. Entró a la desordenada habitación de Kenma y se encontró con otra cabecita conocida. Compartían fotos de pequeños...

— _¡Pero qué lindo eras! —_Expresó un alegre Hinata Shouyo.

El bloqueador se acercó abrazando a su querido setter de la cintura, cosa que no pudo abochornar más al mencionado. Pero no terminó ahí... _—Él siempre es lindo, Pequeñín._

_**V. Americano**_

Kuroo lo invitó a la plaza de su barrio para recordar viejos tiempos. Ellos dos se pasaron el balón de volley durante una hora y media. El mayor analizó todo movimiento de su compañero, desde la forma en la cual extendía sus brazos hasta calcular las reacciones de sus piernas. Todo ese tiempo mejoró mucho, pero algo no cambió; uno de ellos salió lastimado.

Generalmente era Kenma, quien fallaba en la recepción (y terminaba con un balón estampado en la cara). Ahora fue el mismo capitán de Nekoma, yacía tirado en el suelo con una marca roja en la mejilla.

—_Estoy bien._

—_No pregunté..._

_**VI. Latte**_

Las veces que se quedaba en casa de Kuroo debía lidiar con una de sus manías. Quisiera ignorarlo y seguir con sus juegos de PSP o pedir prestado su ordenador, no obstante aún así era imposible no mirarlo de reojo. La incomodidad aumentaba cuando sus mejillas se calentaban inevitablemente por culpa de ese hombre ¿Es que necesariamente tiene que andar en bóxers por la vida? La gente normal usa ropa.

Al parecer lo hace a propósito, esa sonrisa de lado dice muchas cosas.

_**VII. Irlandés **_

Para convivir un poco más con Kenma, Tetsuro le pidió consejos para comenzar a jugar Online. La reacción en su compañero fue completamente diferente a la que imaginó, ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. Tampoco hubo fondo floreado alrededor de su rostro. _— ¿Crees que jugar Online es divertido? Si lo piensas estás muy equivocado. Es como una guerra, haces equipos pero si otros se quedan atrás no hay otra cosa más que seguir sin ellos. Tirando la merma. No te veo jugando así, mejor toma el control del Wii y juega Brawl. _

''Lo intenté. ''

_**VIII. Expresso**_

Kuroo nunca olvidará su primera vez con Kenma.

Esa noche entre besos y caricias inexpertas decidieron dar un paso adelante en su relación; el de cabellos teñidos suspiraba a medida que recibía todo el cariño de su mejor amigo y pareja. Por otro lado el apasionado joven se entretuvo mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello contrario. Todo antes de atreverse a bajar los pantalones del setter. Luego de eso, Kuroo paró inmediatamente...

—_... ¿Qué pasa?_

El mayor lo había visto en ropa interior toda su vida, de hecho tenía unas ropas peor de ridículas pero... ¿Precisamente tenía que usar ese día las truzas del Hombre Araña?

Kozume no le habló después de tres días.

_**IX. Macchiato**_

La mayoría de las veces se la pasaban en casa, el rubio jugando en algún lugar de la habitación y el azabache siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Acostumbrado a ese tipo de convivencia, tomó su reproductor de música y se colocó unos audífonos. El aire acondicionado pegándole en el rostro y la tranquilidad de la melodía provocaron que sus ojos se cerraran.

Sin embargo no duraría mucho, porque apenas ladeó la cabeza sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos se topó con el cabeza de pudin; él podía ignorarlo más no al revés.

_**XX. Ristretto**_

Ninguno de los dos es romántico, por esa razón la sorpresa del setter fue tan grande al saber que su pareja le dedicó una canción en la red social. Sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosado, Haiba no paraba en insistirle que reproduzca el video en su teléfono celular. Cuando lo hizo llamó la atención de Morisuke y los tres pusieron mucha atención a la letra ya que estaba en otro idioma, por suerte había subtítulos.

_''Cause you're like a caffeine, I can't fall asleep all night. My heart keeps racing and again, I hate you. __Like a caffeine...''_

Kenma cayó en cuenta. Supo inmediatamente a qué se debía la analogía... Kuroo no podía dormir con la luz del IPhone directo en la cara. _—Cafeína he..._

—_Kenma, ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste azul... _

— _¿Por qué el capitán te dedicaría esto?_

—_Hm…_

_''You're bad to me, you're bad to me. Oh babe you're like a caffeine.''_

—_Quién sabe, está demente._

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado.~_

**Lucas.**


End file.
